Portable handheld electronic devices, such as the IPHONE multifunction device by Apple Inc., have a built-in digital camera, in addition to other functions such as cellular telephony and digital audio and video file playback. The digital camera has a lens that is located on the back side of the device (opposite from the display screen). Users can take digital photos using such a device. The photos can be stored in memory and shared by e-mailing, picture messaging, or otherwise transferring the photos to others.
Typically, the camera captures images only when the camera function is active and is in use on the mobile device. While a user is, for example, browsing the Internet or making a call with the device, the camera does not capture images and cannot take a photo. To take a photo, a user first manually selects or enables the camera function, and then points the camera lens to a scene which appears as a preview on the display screen of the mobile device. When the user then releases the shutter, the image that appears on the display screen is captured as a digital photo.
Multifunction devices also have a voicemail function that allows a user to listen to voice messages that callers leave in response to unanswered calls. The user can enter commands through a keypad or touch screen to fast forward, rewind, pause, and resume playback of voicemail messages during review. For example, while a voicemail message is playing, a user may select the number “3” on the keypad to fast forward through the message.
A call function of the device allows a user to manage telephone lines during calls. For example, using buttons on the device, a user can merge multiple calls, put a call on hold, and switch between multiple simultaneous calls. Thus, a user can initiate features such as a three-way conference call among multiple callers.
A document being displayed on a screen of the device can be navigated using a touch screen or using dedicated arrow keys next to the touch screen. For example, one can scroll through webpages of the Internet on the screen and select hyperlinks that lead to other webpages in this manner. If using a touch screen, one can navigate the screen using a finger to touch the screen directly or through the use of a stylus pen applied as a pointer to the screen.